Keigo Kazama
Keigo Kazama is a character of the series, Dream Festival! He is in a unit called KUROFUNE along with Yuto Kuroishi. Appearance Keigo has a fair complexion and bright green eyes. His pale blonde hair is mostly brushed to the right of his head, appearing longer on the side. He is thought of as a pretty boy '' by the students at school who harassed him, and through others' perspectives his face is his best feature. At the agency, he wears a white jacket lined in black with a pale pink cloth resting in his pocket the included shirt. His denim pants appear ripped or snagged in several spots and are worn with a brown belt. He wears simple beige shoes. Personality When he was younger Keigo was shown to be energetic, playful, and talented. He knew how to lighten the mood for Shin and had a lot of fun until losing the audition he worked hard for. After that, Keigo became very reserved and quiet, keeping to himself with no sense of self or hope. He allowed others to beat him up or force him to do their work with no care. After befriending Yuto, Keigo was able to finally let his past go and began opening up. On stage he displays a charming prince behavior. Game Profile Q. '''Why did you become an idol?' A. I was invited by Yuto. It was a shocking encounter with Yuto. Q. What is your best point? A. Performance capability. I wonder if I'm confident in live music? Q. Your family is consisted of? A. I'm living alone now. Q. Tell us your "My boom"! A. Is it guitar? I hope I can show off in a live someday. Q. Last words for fan? A. I'm looking forward seeing you princesses on stage. Relationships Shin Oikawa As junior actors Keigo and Shin became close friends and worked together to get their roles. But after Keigo lost an audition for a role he wanted above all else to Shin he quit on the spot and left. Unable to reconcile, there were harsh feelings between them after Keigo reappeared as a D-Four idol. Despite Shin's atttempts to make ammends Keigo ignored him and rejected his efforts until finally realizing how much he missed him and was able to see how bad he was feeling over things. As of season R they are shown to be on much better terms. They speak openly and friendly, with the occasional competitive side coming out. Yuto Kuroishi Initially Keigo thought nothing of Yuto when he first sought him out, but after being reached out he came to realize he gave up and had to let go of the past. He was able to open up again and grew very close to Yuto, seeing him as an admireable figure who inspired him. He tends to point out how stoic Yuto can be at times and tries to get him to open up, but it is clear there is a strong bond between them. Role Keigo Kazama/Role Significant Coords *Rose Shiny Coord Etymology - Kazama comes from which means "wind", and means "between". - Keigo comes from which means "square jewel" and means "I", "my", or "oneself". Trivia * Zodiac Sign: Pisces * He is 182 cm. * Fears: Bugs *His twitter name is @DF_KeigoK.http://www.dream-fes.com/characters/keigo_kazama.php References Category:KUROFUNE member Category:Main Characters Category:Characters